


you're the alcohol in my level tonight – wait no

by Kirschli_Kuchen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Vomiting, a time vaguely before mobiles, no start no end, vague Freewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschli_Kuchen/pseuds/Kirschli_Kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin bums a ride off Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the alcohol in my level tonight – wait no

**Author's Note:**

> this story is for the wonderful [xAquaAngelx](http://xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/) and her wealth of good AUs.  
> I'm also really sorry about the strange pseudo Briticisms.

Gavin was sloshed. Absolutely hammered some might say.

He also had no way of getting anywhere from the party. Jack – his driver – had left with another person (Caiti he thinks?) and while understandable that fact was kind of a bummer in his getting home plans. This dumb backwater town doesn't even run buses so now he's kind of royally boned.

Well now that he'd been thrown out maybe he could ring his favorite boy and maybe bum a ride. He bumbles over to the next payphone at least that isn't too far away.

Michael's number is kind of fuzzy in his head. He waits out the dial tone for a bit.

“Hello?” those are not the sweet lilting tones of his boy!

“Jack is that you, you mong? What are you doing at Michael's?”

“I don't- this is Ryan?” the voice is nice and velvety and Gavin has fallen asleep once or twice listening to Jack speak and he should not do that on the open street.

“Jack? I'm at the party still and can't get home not that you've buggered off with that girl!” Gavin whines into the receiver.

There's a sigh on the other end, “Okay, first: I am not Jack.” Ryan enunciates clearly and Gavin is about to retort to not be a right knob when he continues, “Second: do you know the address of where you are?”

Gavin pauses, but then rattles off the address and adds his name in for good luck.

“Okay I'll be there in ten or so,” he hangs up and Gavin just sits down there by the telephone and waits.

  
  


Around fifteen minutes later someone pulls up on the curb who's decidedly not Jack. For one he has no beard for another he's more built. Gavin thinks that maybe that's not so bad.

“Gavin?” the stranger asks. Gavin stands up and dusts off his ass.

“Who are you then?” he asks back and the stranger smiles.

“I'm Ryan. We spoke on the phone? I'm here to give you a lift,” he says and shrugs, “That is if you want one?”

Gavin thinks on it a bit, “Yeah, sure,” he says and climbs in to the passenger seat.

“Where to?” Ryan asks, “And put on your seat belt.”

Gavin rattles off his address and they're off.

  
  


“Oh, bummer,” Gavin says on the road while fondling his own ass.

“What is is, Gavin?” Ryan says already with the fond resignation of anyone who has known Gavin for more than like ten minutes.

“I can't find my keys?” Gavin's looking kind of forlorn in his seat.

“Oh, that's not good. You know where you left them?

“Probably with Jack?”

“The guy who left you there for a girl? You live alone?”

“Yeah,” he sinks further into his seat. It's actually pretty comfortable. Nice faux-leather upholstery.

Ryan sighs, “Somewhere else you can go?”

“Michael's? Oh, but maybe he's at Lindsay's,” Gavin pulls a face.

“Anyone else?” Ryan asks and it's so _nice_ Gavin could seriously sleep right now.

“Please don't do that,” Ryan rebums his apparently spoken thought, “Gavin, anywhere else where you can spend the night?”

“I'm gonna sleep now,” Gavin says and Ryan pulls over for a bit to shake him.

“Gavin, come on, don't sleep now,” he sighs, “Are you alright if I take you to mine tonight?” Ryan asks but Gavin is already sleeping tight in the passenger seat.

  
  


Gavin wakes up on an unfamiliar couch with the smell of pancakes wafting through the air.

“The bathroom is just across from you,” comes a dulcet voice from somewhere by the sizzling of the pan.

Gavin hauls anus it over there and promptly throws up. He feels so much better after that. After that little outburst he takes a piss.

When he walks back into the other room a really hot guy walks in with two plates filled with pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

“You want some?” he asks and holds up one of the plates helpfully.

“Yes, please,” Gavin's mouth can't seem to close and he's kind of creepily staring for a couple of seconds.

“Good,” the hot guy says and sits down on the couch and puts the plates on the table.

“Sooo, who were you again?” Gavin asks as he takes his place beside Seriously Hot Dude.

“I'm Ryan,” he says, “I picked you up at the party after you drunk dialed me.”

“Thanks, mate. You sound a lot like someone I know,” Gavin says reflectively.

“Jack right?” Ryan says and grins at him.

Gavin maybe melts a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came au](xaquaangelx.tumblr.com/post/101800154250/list-of-aus-that-arent-themed-at-all-were)


End file.
